


布莱德灵顿之春

by Zweileben



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Connor, M/M, Top Markus (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21631861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zweileben/pseuds/Zweileben
Summary: 通常而言，战争与英国都没有春天。但在生与死的界限处，在清风、白色与笨拙的探戈之中，马库斯·曼菲尔德觉得自己的确曾经拥有过它。
Relationships: Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human), 马库斯/康纳
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 那么就让我们去吧，我和你，  
> 趁黄昏正铺展在天际  
> 像一个上了麻醉的病人躺在手术台上  
> ——T.S.艾略特《普罗弗洛克》

“忍住，别多想，”那个声音说，“这样你就能活。”

你在开玩笑。陆军中士马库斯•曼菲尔德忿忿地想。你一定是在开玩笑。我死都死了，还想个什么劲儿？

不过是残忍四月的一个早晨，有着湿漉漉的雾气，蔫掉的炖豆子，和码得整整齐齐的一堆断手断脚。他们全副武装，蓄势待发，一切都好。一切都好，除了那枚火箭榴弹朝他们俯冲过来，死亡的声音提前驾到，比光更快，马库斯死都忘不了。他其实什么都没有看见，只听见了可怕的呼啸，如同死亡天使扑腾翅膀俯冲而至。

这是个圈套，他想，一个名为“随机性”的谎言。你死或者不死，擦伤或者残疾，击中或者被击中。要不要去把那个断了腿的人拽回来？杀人用刺刀还是军工铲？左边的路还是右边的路？根本没时间思考，只能根据本能行动。老兵一次又一次用辱骂和拳头教训什么都不懂的小鬼头：外衣从下往上穿，靴子的鞋带一定要系好，听见任何风吹草动就立马卧倒。但这些小把戏骗不了死亡，祂低下沉重的头颅，一页一页地翻着花名单，悠闲地划去一个又一个名字，毫无规律，无从预测。按照报表，他们这个连的伤亡率是整条战线最低的，只有百分之十一或是十二，但如果算上每个人随时丧命的可能，这个数字会是百分百。

所以，马库斯没觉得有什么。战争嘛，哪有公平可言。既然总有人死，那为什么下一个不会是我？在战场上待太久，很多事情没空去细想。他的脑子还没反应过来，身体就已经趴倒。视线一下子降得太低，让他吓了一跳。马库斯！有人在喊他的名字。马库斯！但他没看清是谁在叫，因为他什么都看不见了。他闭上眼，等待吞没一切的暧昧温暖的降临。

“再给他打一针。”那声音又响起来。

他从甜蜜的湮灭中被拽出来，带着梦一样的意识回到身体。一开始一切还好，只是从一个漫长的梦中醒来，一切都很慢，带着点儿朦胧的安稳。突然，像是火苗腾起，那些延迟的感觉加速撞翻了他。他首先感受到干渴与疼痛。像是有人用二十厘米长的针往他骨头上刺。他的眼前只有单调的色块。红色黄色蓝色灰色，有着磨砂的质感，让他想起画室里的色粉盘。

他出不了声也没法儿动，只能被动地听那不知从何而来的说话声。他的脑子还是乱糟糟，什么都想不起来。

“我觉得有点麻烦，”另一个声音说，“你确定？”

“我主刀，”最开始的那个声音说，“从这里开始切。”

你们是在讨论怎么切割一块土豆饼吗？他想。可他没法起身抗议，那黑暗如同潮水一般再次将他卷走。

锃，锃，锃——

这声音响起来时，他的眼前仍是一团又一团如阿米巴虫一样纠结在一起的色块。他动弹不得，在自己的躯壳里挣扎。他仍是痛，像是浑身刚在火里滚过。

锃，锃，锃——

他一开始觉得这声音烦透了，好像永远不会停，令他无可避免地回想起开战前夜，军队里坏掉的龙头漏了一整夜水。滴答，滴答，滴答。他一夜都没睡好。滴答，滴答，滴答。旁边有人压着喉咙啜泣。

锃，锃，锃——

红色，黄色，蓝色，灰色。他眼前只有无意义的图案，只有一片红色不断变形。血液，火焰，人的内脏与骨肉。红色。

锃，锃，锃——

这到底是什么声音？他动不了，只能被动地听着这不知道是什么东西的响声。他猜测应该是某种金属制的物品，钉子或是水壶，一刻不停地晃来晃去。见鬼。他发现自己在全神贯注地聆听这声音，一下一下地数着它响起来的次数，还他妈打上了节拍。一二三，一二三。我可以用这个声音给一曲探戈伴奏。一二三，一二三。红色黄色蓝色灰色。

他死死地抓住这个声音不放。见鬼。他居然觉得这声音变得动听起来。是的，是的，尽管它单调、规律、不停重复，但它是如此亲切。至少它有着某种心照不宣的守则，有着稳稳当当的节奏，而死亡划起名字来简直莫名其妙、毫无道理。什么都好，什么都比无意识的黑暗、无法逃避的痛苦、未知的明天要好。他命令自己的躯体抓住这个浮在意识的水面上的声音，以他作为陆军中士马库斯•曼菲尔德的严厉腔调。张开眼睛，马库斯！看看是什么东西在响。再努力一点，再试一次——

声音消失了。

见鬼。马库斯中士违抗命令，破口大骂。失去与现实的唯一联系让他气得肺都快爆炸。他被这纯粹的怒气驱使着，一口气浮上水面，抓住他自己的身体使劲摇晃。睁开眼睛！那几团颜色受惊似的四处跳开，随后快速地凝聚成一个小小的点。红色黄色蓝色，混在一起。睁开眼睛！

白色。

光。

光如同水一般浸泡着他。他没有就此打住，而是继续睁着眼睛，尽管眼皮沉重得像是有一辆坦克停在上面。他努力把眼睛睁大。直到所有的感官又不情愿地继续工作，直到血液开始缓慢地流淌，直到他再次感受到自己的手脚，手是两条脚也是两条，完美。哦，但它们迟钝得像没有上润滑油的生锈齿轮。

黑暗褪去了。他首先看到的是斑驳的墙壁，然后是窗帘，白色的，在阳光与微风下漂浮，轻盈得像一个不真实的梦。他感受到脸上阳光的温度。

他突然想大笑，不顾一切地大笑。随机性这头心情阴晴不定的怪物这次放过了他，大天使米伽尔把他踹出了天堂。他痛得要死，但那又怎样。他活下来了。他身下是白色的床单而不是恶臭的泥浆，耳边传来的不是子弹的尖啸而是间或的鸟鸣，鼻腔里充斥着的不是血肉的腐败气而是消毒水的味道。

我还活着。他想。操他妈的，我活着。他从那种对一切都感到麻木的状态中挣脱出来。他不由得想是否每个直面死亡的人都感受过这种悸动，像是十七年蝉破茧的一瞬间，终于得见在黑暗地底处无时无刻不在幻想的地上世界，还是说被那些活下来的人独占了。无从求证，死者缄口不言。

他扯起嘴角。事实证明这是他醒来后做出的第一个错误决定。这个小小的动作引起了一阵可怕的咳嗽。他感觉自己肺里堵满了沙砾，疼痛从每一个肺泡里涌出来。他难受地扭动。

在他把自己的肺给一片片咳出来之前，一只手掌按住了他。

“别动，”一个年轻男人的声音在他头顶响起，“屏住呼吸，头往后仰。”

啊老天，这声音很像——显然就是——那个他在黑暗中听到的第一个声音。马库斯毫无怨言地照做。咳嗽很快消失。他眯起眼去看声音的主人。在他的想像里那是一张凝聚着世间所有希望与生命的脸，还应该有有他妈的柔光。

他没看见什么柔光。他压根没看到那个人的正脸。那个人抓紧时机转身，站在他对面的床位，背对着他。马库斯唯一知道的是他的白大褂即使在医院里也显得太白了。在马库斯来得及发出什么声音前，他就像幽灵一般飘出了房间。

“嗨，马库斯！”他这才发现赛门就躺在他对面，脑袋和右手缠满了绷带，“你感觉怎样？”

“……还没死。”他干巴巴地说。

“那就很幸运了，”他说，“真的，马库斯，你可真是非常非常幸运啊。”

最开始的两天对马库斯而言简直可怕极了。他醒来时的梦幻的白光如水般褪去，不可撼动的现实如磐石般显形。到处都是呻吟、痛苦、离别与无可避免的死亡，烧焦的血肉，裹在衣服里的沙子，伤口腐败流脓，用来漱口的碳酸水味道与臭气混在一起，足够让他再死一次。在战场上他可以逃开，在这里他无处可逃。让开，士兵！这个床位得空出来。求求你，我觉得我还好，我觉得没问题。不行年轻人，看到这些青紫色的痕迹了吗？必须切除。我知道我知道，但必须切除。一个少年死在隔壁病房的床上。马库斯知道这个是因为在中午，那个整个医院都能听见的哀叫没有准时响起。好姑娘，求求你，他是我的朋友，他只有十九岁，他还没来得及把那封信寄回去。他已经离家这么近了。不好意思，看到那些躺在那儿的人吗？床位必须得空出来。他死了。你明白吗？ **他死了** 。

死。马库斯麻木地咀嚼这个词。他闭上眼睛。

“脚。”一个声音响起来。他想也不想就把腿往上抬了个三厘米。马库斯认出这是那个每天来清创的护士。她一头长长的红发编成辫子，干活儿时盘起来。他知道病房里有几个小伙子简直心神荡漾，为了一个瞪视恨不得再让伤口深那么几厘米。平心而论，战地医院里面的护士是最无情的。她们沉默如同行走的幽灵，精确冷酷如时钟。在她们眼里你的出生地、军衔、脾性、喜欢的酒、抽烟与否、老二长短、婚姻状况没有任何价值。你不是一个有血有肉的活物，而是一堆需要清洗更换的绷带，一个需要消毒的便桶，一条又一条脏床单与空掉的输液袋。他能理解这个，士兵在战场上也差不多是这个样，如果你要把所有那些你开枪射中的、用刀劈开的、用炸药炸烂的在地上翻滚的血肉，或者你 **自身** 当做人来看，那就太可怕了。没人承受得了这个。在这里唯一重要的只有生存。

所以那些口哨、绝望的呼喊与下流的调侃全是有迹可循的。这里是生与死模糊的边界处，每个人都站在分界线上。所有人都需要确保有什么东西能够牵住他们，紧紧地牵住他们，好让他们不落到死的那边去。拉我一把吧。护士小姐，还有这位医生？说点什么，说点那些与战争、残疾与死亡无关的琐事。你是哪里人？你喜欢什么？看到窗外的那朵花了吗？我可以将这些都给你。我要把我的痛苦、丑陋与罪恶都乖乖藏起来。我将谦卑地献给你一朵看不见的玫瑰。马库斯觉得至少在这一刻，爱情的确是存在的。

或者至少告诉我你叫什么吧？

“那不行。”

为什么？

“因为这是规矩。”

是的是的这是规矩，为了让毫无必要的人情味儿彻底死绝，为了让机器继续运转。这是战争，小伙子们，不然你们以为是什么？相亲吗？收起那些狗屁眼泪,为我们节省两袋他妈的生理盐水。

别多想，他想起那个声音。忍住，这样才能活下去。

操他妈的。

“好很多了,”护士说，“我觉得你不该在这儿占床位。”

“那不是很好吗？”他说，“我如果能回家，就去种棵苹果树。”

“那我就去蹭你的苹果，”赛门从床上拱起来，“我出茶叶你烤派。”

“你一个也拿不到，”马库斯说，“我要全部留给某个黑发的美人，然后用苹果换一个吻。”

“他妈的死混球，”旁边的士兵骂道，“别提这些了。”他刚刚从别的病房转来，马库斯瞅着他的脸有点眼熟。

“等恢复吧，”护士说，然后少有地加了一句，“手术肯定是没问题的。”

她转身离开，奔赴下一个战场，留下马库斯躺在床上摸不着头脑。他知道病房也是分类别的，烧伤放一边，穿刺伤放一边，哦，被切下来的断手断脚也有专门的一间。最好不要把重伤的和轻伤的放一起，怕他们闹情绪。他现在这个病房应该是普遍情况乐观一点的那种，房间里就数他伤的最重。时不时有新人转到这个病房里，看见坐在床上的各位个个肢体健全、皮肤完整，免不得发出一声获得重生的欢呼。可是概率依旧是无情的，医护人员应当最不相信这个，是谁那么神通广大，配得上“肯定”一词？

“你幸运嘛，马库斯，”赛门说，“我说过的。你的脚本来应该在101号房。”101号房是存放尸体的地方，完整或者不完整的。

旁边的人发出一声嗤笑。

“是‘红’吧。只有他会干这吃力不讨好的事，”他说，“那傲慢的傻逼。”

马库斯投给赛门一个询问的眼神。

“给你开刀的那个，大家都这么叫。你睡太久了吧？他手艺不错。”赛门说，“顺带一提，他黑头发。”

“操你妈！”旁边的人几乎从床上跳起来，他每一个词都咬碎了再吐出来，“不要，在，老子面前，提这些鸡巴插屁股的狗屁。”

“嘿老兄，”赛门龇牙咧嘴，“碳酸水在那边。”

马库斯其实有点想问关于“红”的事儿，但他们没再深究下去，这个话题就此结束。

半夜他被疼痛吵醒。

这是种奇怪的感受，他觉得这种痛苦的确是有颜色和声音的。它像铅笔屑一样顽固地黏在他的身上，他一动就哗啦啦一阵响，在黑暗中，他仿佛能看见蓝色的、散发着不详幽光的痛苦沿着血管从他的腿向全身蔓延。他咬着牙，狠狠在心里骂了一句，坐起来，一瘸一拐地走出门口吹风——不好意思了各位，马库斯其实早些时候就能下地了，这些天一直在装瘟。他走到走廊边界，有几个值班的护士在打瞌睡。他尽可能地不发出声音，免得吵醒她们。他看见手术室还亮着灯，就绕路走到院子里。今天天气不好，他妈的不列颠岛就没有哪天天气好，黑色的天空简直让人心生厌烦。他背靠着烟熏火燎的墙壁，深吸一口气。

然后他听见了那个声音。

锃，锃，锃——

一瞬间所有的疼痛、噪音与抱怨都消失了，马库斯楞在原地，如同被冰水迎头浇下。那个小小的声音越变越大，越来越清晰，占据了他的一切。

锃，锃，锃——

他没在做梦。马库斯以一个独腿胡桃夹子的最快速度朝那个方向蹦去。哦老天，他觉得仿佛有火焰在他的血管里燃烧。

一个身影背对着他，白色。最浓稠的黑暗也掩盖不了的白色。马库斯感觉自己的心扬起来、扬起来——

那个人转过身。

哦我操。马库斯觉得自己要被烧成灰了。他尽量不让自己显得像个偷偷抽烟被抓包的傻逼，装模作样地咳嗽两声，然后——

他几乎咳得摔进地面，怎么也停不下，他的肺要炸开了——操，马库斯·曼菲尔德中士，男性，27岁，智力发育健全，死因：窒息，由于未能吸取“不能咳嗽”的教训。

“头后仰。”这声音响起来了，很轻，但仿佛有着某种魔力。马库斯扶着墙几乎完成一个下腰，咳嗽渐渐平息下去。就是这个声音。他坍缩成一个核桃仁的脑子想。就是 **你** 。

他用眼角的余光打量着那个急急忙忙冲上来又不敢靠太近的人。他努力站起身，尽可能自然地把眼珠钉到那个模糊的影子上去。他用嘶哑的嗓音说：“多谢。”

“……没事。你应该回床上待着。”那个人歪了一下头，走进了一步。马库斯这才发觉他也不完全是白的，衣服上有呈喷溅状的血迹，一看就知道那些分子和纤维已经绞在一起超过十二小时，简直难舍难分。他的脸——马库斯直直地凝视着这张脸，即使在这种光线条件下他也无法将目光从那双黑色的眼睛上挪开。哦耶稣他妈的基督。他宣布今夜不列颠岛的月光有着落了。

“红？”他梦游似的喃喃自语。是的他不需要一个名字。他只需要这一刻，这一刻就够了。他们都明白的。操，他想自己是完蛋了。

奇特的安静笼罩着两人，仿佛厄科在此播种下了干瘪的球茎。他们对立而视，春夜冷湿的气流拂过，马库斯打了个冷颤。

“康纳·安德森。”最后还是那个人打破了沉默。

“什么？”

“我的名字，”那个人很认真地说，“康纳·安德森。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在黑暗的空间中，  
> 午夜抖动着记忆，  
> 仿佛疯子抖动着一棵死天竺葵。  
> ——T.S.艾略特《大风夜狂想曲》

“所以，”他问，“你们为什么管他叫‘红’？他明明白得像只绵羊。”

说这话的时候他刚刚接受完一阵狂风骤雨般的责骂。那个护士以一种要用便盆溺死他们全病房的气势走进来，用了整整十二分钟给他普及医院的门禁规则。马库斯躺在床上没法儿低头，只能一愣一愣地听着她用一套逻辑清晰、堪称彬彬有礼但是个人都能听出尖酸刻薄的语言把他骂了个狗血淋头。此刻他在学校里学过的修辞学和辩证法全部化为乌有，亚里士多德、黑格尔和费尔迪南·德·索绪尔也救不了他。对床的那几个士兵看他的眼神同时掺杂着同情与羡慕：他可能是这些天来和护士有着最多交流的幸运儿，虽然是单方面的。红发姑娘最后撂下一句“得亏是安德森医生”就走人了。这个姓氏把马库斯从混沌的沉沦中捞了出来，让他的几近停摆的心脏又开始跳动。康纳·安德森，他想着这个名字，这是那个人亲口说出来的，带着点过分的正经和谨慎。 _康纳_ 。好名字。

窗外的天气——十分英国的——阴着。灰色的云朵翻卷着从平原上滚来。布莱德灵顿临海，但马库斯不知道医院的具体位置，所以鼻腔里海的咸味可能只是他大脑腐化的前兆。他深吸一口气，看着对面用近乎怜悯的眼神瞅着他的赛门，问出了这个问题。

“这就是你这个没放过羊的人才会这么比喻，”赛门说，“容我纠正——绵羊身上的泥巴搓下来可以再捏成一只和原来的大小一致的泥羊。它们的毛发是这个世界上最兢兢业业的清洁工作者。你应该说他白得像堵墙。”

“反正不会是这个狗屎地方的墙。”旁边的人被吵醒了，此刻脸色阴沉得像窗外的天空。马库斯看着霉菌遍布的墙角，不得不承认他是对的。

“其实我也不知道，大家都这么叫啊，”赛门说，“你问这个干什么？”

马库斯耸耸肩：“好奇心。”他又指指自己的腿。

病房里陷入短暂的寂静，尽管前一秒种还吵嚷如集市。这是一种奇妙的时刻，通常发生在人群之中。美国人管这种突然的静默时分叫“有天使飞过”。

“有一次，”旁边的人拉开弓朝天使射了一箭，“情况不好，不，是他妈的糟透了。”

马库斯和赛门都转向这个人。短短两天的相处足以让马库斯摸清这个人的脾性：在士兵中也算糟的那种。眼窝深陷，头发乱糟糟，活脱脱一副死鬼样。他能够熟练使用各种词汇（通常与生殖器相关）辱骂一切，有时候话多得简直让人心烦。马库斯始终觉得他眼熟，可怎么也想不起来。

“有个班他妈的运气坏，全送到这儿来，那时候这儿没几个上手的医生，之前的有一个出意外死了。只有他一直干，连着十几趟手术下来，衣服被血浸透了，”那个人说，“全是红色。妈的，你能想象吗？一根纤维都没逃过，全被血染成了红色。”

“老天。”赛门咋舌。

“你怎么知道这个的？”马库斯问。

那个人没有回答。他翻了个身，睡了。

马库斯看着云层翻涌而至，几乎低到地面来。马上就要下雨了。他希望他们能晚一点来关窗户，这样他就可以再多看看外边。

康纳。他把这个名字含在嘴里。然后他欣喜地——可以说是自得地想这是只有他才会叫的名字。他们叫他“红”或者“安德森医生”，但他知道这些名字所指的那个形象并不是 **他的那个** 康纳。他的康纳。这不是什么所有权的侵占，仅仅是一种悬而未决又小心翼翼的自得：我知道你们不知道的他的事。马库斯将这个名字含在喉咙里，决心等到每次见面时再叫出来。

他没有等太久。一场骤雨袭来，没有新的伤兵转到这个偏僻的战地医院里。医生和护士终于能够在沉闷的气压下喘一口气，有的直接头靠在墙上就沉入久违的睡眠。没有人再苛责他们什么，因为这场狗日的战争已经让所有人筋疲力尽。就算这是腐烂之上的虚幻也好，马库斯希望这梦可以再做得久些。雨水带来了久违的平和，泥土的气味和宛如一泓泉水的静默。

雨水带来了康纳。

马库斯再次将他在战场上被迫学会的机敏物尽其用。他在病房里所有其他人睡着——或者说装睡着时溜了出去。他装作要务在身的样子昂首阔步走向那个房间。他能听到自己的心脏怦怦狂跳，尽管在这时他尚未知晓缘由。这怪不了他，他和康纳在那时都是相信自己的未来多于已经过去的时间的年纪，战争只是短暂地屏蔽了这种生活的冲动，只要那双扣住他们脖颈的手松了片刻，它就又鲜活地跳跃起来，仿佛逆流而上的水滴，扬洒在空气中。

他听见了那个声音。

锃，锃，锃——

是的就是这样，三声短促的铮鸣，一阵几不可闻的闷响，最后一个干脆利落的收尾。回到开始，循环。

一枚硬币稳稳停在康纳的指尖。

“我知道这样问很唐突，”那天晚上马库斯第一个开口，“但我想知道那个声音是怎么来的。”

康纳抬起手，一枚金属制的东西在他手里晃了一下。

“硬币，”他连说这个简短的单词也带着一股严谨的学者气质，“用于保持手部灵活度。”

“喔……所以你 _的确_ 就是那个救我腿命的医生。”马库斯说。 _还有把我从黑暗的那一端拉回来的人。_ “欠你一句感谢。”

“职责而已。”康纳用拇指轻轻碾过硬币边缘。

“好吧……说实话我想看看这是怎么搞出来的，”他又朝康纳的方向靠了几步，近到可以闻到后者身上的消毒水味。

“太暗了，看不清的。”康纳不无自得地说，然后很快又反应过来，“你应该回房间了。”

“你不也应该回去休息？”马库斯耸耸肩，非常自如地拍拍康纳的后背，“一起回去吧，这样我可以逃过护士小姐们的说教。”

“我想诺丝不会因此就放你一马的，中士。”康纳把硬币揣回口袋。马库斯这才知道那个红发的护士的名字。诺丝。以后他得小心别一时忘形叫出这个名字，这样对大家都好。例外只有康纳一个就好了。

康纳看起来并不是非常赞同这个建议，但架不住马库斯一瘸一拐地把他往医院方向拉。平心而论，他的肉体早就疲劳过度了，每一步都像是踩在厚重的乌云上。但他知道现在这个时候回房间他仍是睡不着的，就算吞强效地西泮也一样。但他没有说什么，几乎是顺从地跟着马库斯的脚步。一步一步一步。

“就到这儿。”他们走到一扇门前时康纳说。

马库斯在他打开门时朝里面探了头：房间不大，没有别人在。单论布局，就是医院里标配的再普通不过的单人间。可令他感到异样的是它的细节——没有细节。墙壁白到发光，一扇窗孤零零地开在正中间，窗帘收束着，垂在墙角。整个房间空旷得可怕，没有他想象中各式各样的针管、药品和纱布。甚至没有任何味道，什么都没有。他尽目望去，只看到了一张叠得整整齐齐的床和一张空荡荡的桌子。这根本不像是个有人住的地方。马库斯原来在构思室内场景速写时被卡尔教导过。“要有细节，”卡尔坐在轮椅上指着他的速写本，眼睛里少有的泛着光。“什么都可以，翻开的一本书，没有啃完的面包或者一只酣睡的猫。正是这些琐碎的细节中才透露出一个人的生活，才会让你感受到他的的确确是 **活着的** 。”

可在这里什么都没有。康纳打开了灯，这种不适感更强烈了。马库斯无法从中找到任何细节，他从这间屋子里什么都感受不到。他感受不到任何康纳的存在，除了背对他的康纳本身。是的，在此处，只有他，康纳·安德森，是他唯一能感受到的 **活物** 。康纳转过身来，黑色的眼睛对着马库斯。

“你该回去了。”他的脸在光下更加清晰了，很多在黑暗里看不清的细节显露出来。比如，他脸上的小痣，比如，超荷工作在他眼睛下留下的青色痕迹。灯光是阴沉的黄色，但那层笼罩在他脸上的有如月光的朦胧光辉并未消散。马库斯看着这张脸，当然这张脸是好看的，生理意味上。他艺术家的敏感性帮他再三确认过这点。但一开始震慑了他的是什么呢？在那一瞬间，康纳对他说出自己名字的一瞬间，他感受到的是什么 **不同** 的东西呢？

此时他还不知道。等到他真正明白过来时，已经是很多年后了。

于是他只是说：“我明天会再来的。”

康纳不置可否。

所以他现在半蹲在门口，像个想埋伏着割掉别人喉咙的侦察兵。他听着那个声音，在心里为它打着节拍。一二三一二三。

然后他开始轻轻地哼起一首探戈曲。一二三一二三。Por una Cabeza。ⅰ

那声音戛然而止。他旁边的门打开了，一个头探了出来。

康纳·安德森歪着头看着他，眨眨眼睛，眉头挑了起来。但他没有说话，身影消失在门后。马库斯走上去，关键的左手藏在背后，敲了一下那本来就开着的门。

“……进来。”康纳压着嗓子咳了一声。

马库斯轻手轻脚地开门，春夜的清风急切地从他身边掠过，将他的礼物吹得沙沙作响。康纳敏锐地发现了这点，他看着嘴唇几乎笑裂开的马库斯，眼皮颤了一下。

“什么东西？”他问。

马库斯以屋主般的自然姿态走到他的桌前，扫了一眼：上面除了一个病历本和几支笔外别无他物。他叹口气，把一直藏在身后的东西轻轻放到桌上。

一根开花的树枝。花朵还没有完全盛开，隐匿在浅绿色的细长叶片里。

康纳瞪着马库斯。

“你怎么连个喝水的杯子都没有？”马库斯耸耸肩，非常自然地坐在椅子上，“没水的话一会儿就蔫了。”

“我去找个药品罐……”康纳下意识地接着他的话说了，然后才反应过来有什么不对劲，“等等……你哪儿来的这个？”

“病房的窗口有棵树，”马库斯笑了。“而我伤的不是手是腿。”他善意地隐去了他探出半个身体去摘花时病房里隐秘的鼓劲和下流的揣测。

“可为什么要给我？”康纳还站着，双手揣进口袋，“你应该送给护士小姐们，她们比我要照顾你得多。”

“因为我比较喜欢你。”马库斯双手抱到脑后。

康纳看起来是要被这直白的话击垮了。马库斯有些好笑地看着康纳局促不安的样子，后者把目光偏移了一瞬，又回到马库斯和他身边的花上。他没再说什么，把外衣脱下来，走到床上坐下，姿势端正得奇怪。马库斯看着他那件白如崭新的大衣明晃晃地挂在墙上，隔壁床士兵的声音又回响在他耳边。

“你不喜欢被叫做‘红’？”马库斯说。

“那只是个称呼而已，”康纳淡淡地说，“无关喜好。”

“好吧，这名字是不怎么好听……”马库斯顿住了，“但我想他们是出于好意才起的这个名字。”他也不完全是在胡说八道，至少这个名字的确是把他挡在死之外的界石之一。虽然他知道也有人着实痛恨这个名字，他旁边那位，每次别人提到这个词，都恨不得拿起长靴塞住说话的人的嘴巴。据他说这是由于“红”这个词的发音和自己的名字太像——话又说回来，马库斯至今也不知道他究竟叫什么名字。

“是吗？”康纳像是根本不关心这个问题，根本不在乎别人怎么谈论自己。所有那些善意或恶毒的揣测对他而言比不上一卷干净的绷带或者一百毫升消毒水，他看起来是真的一点也不关心。

“虽然这种时候，”马库斯自嘲似的笑笑，“就算有那个想法，我们也没办法再干什么好事了，对吧？我们在战场上……那些人……还有孩子……”他噎住了。为什么又谈起这个来。打住，停下，不要再谈论那些关于战争与死亡的话题。回到安全的这一边来，回到琐碎的生活中来吧。但话又说回来，在战争年代，战争本身就是他们的生活，是他们能讨论的唯一话题。

“你们是士兵，”康纳平静地说。“职责而已。”

“职责？”马库斯疲惫地说，“是的，杀人就是我的职责。老爹被这个谎言欺骗，现在又轮到我的头上。我想这可能是某种诅咒吧。但不，康纳，毁灭我们的不是这个。”

“父亲？”康纳看着他，神情动摇了一瞬间，“你 **父亲** ？”

“上一次大战的事儿了。虽然两边早就敲定了停战协议，但我们这边的长官为了争取利益最大化生生把停火命令推迟了十二天，那条战线又在炮火和毒气下挺过了十二天，”马库斯干巴巴地说着这些被埋进巨轮之下的泥土的往事，仿佛只是在念一本记录册上的报告，“老爹的腿也就是那个时候没的。”

“……我很抱歉。”康纳低声说。

“抱歉？”马库斯真的快要大笑出声了，“抱歉！天哪康纳——你，一个拯救生命的医生，对我们这群刽子手说抱歉！不，康纳，该说抱歉的是我们，是把子弹射进敌人身体里的我们。重复一万次以上就会成为本能！杀人和避免被杀的本能，这就是我们，我们是在杀人啊，康纳，最应该忏悔的就是我们，这群正当的杀人犯。”

“不是那样，”康纳很快地答道，“你们——无权抱歉，马库斯。”

“什么？”马库斯双手放下，眉头紧锁。

“那我换个说法，马库斯。”康纳坚定地看着他，“别 **傲慢** 。那些因你而死的人不是为了你才死的，那些死去的人不是为了彰显你的同理心而死的。你无权对任何人的死感到抱歉——”

他在颤抖。马库斯惊奇地想，虽然很不明显，但康纳的确在发抖。他执着地一再重复。马库斯知道这些话不全是说给他自身。

“不要试图把自己的行为正当化，马库斯，”康纳叹口气，“如果你真的很在乎，那就看着那些被你杀死的人的眼睛吧。不要忘记他们的眼睛，马库斯。”

“你也曾杀过什么人吗，医生？”马库斯说，“你当时也看着他的眼睛吗？”

康纳沉默了很久。

“没错，”最后他说，“我看着他死去。”

马库斯走到走廊里时康纳还是小小地叹了口气。“我太累了，抱歉，”他说，“说了太多莫名其妙的话。我想你本来不是要来和我谈论这些的。”

“那些可以留到之后再说。”马库斯转过头看着康纳，后者眨眨眼睛，身后的黄色灯光在他的脸上留下一层暧昧的轮廓，看起来是如此脆弱，像是一个有着色彩的影子。哦康纳啊那个康纳——你和这里是多么格格不入。马库斯没再遮掩什么，他抬起手扶上康纳的脸。

康纳抖了一下，没有后退，任凭马库斯的手划过他的颧骨和嘴角，最后停在下巴上。马库斯凑了上去，落下一个宛如蜻蜓点水般轻柔的吻。

康纳的嘴唇在颤抖，他的味道尝起来像雨。

马库斯看着他黑眼睛里闪烁的光。带着微弱花香的清风对流过康纳的房间，路过他们身旁。一切都睡着了，一切都尚待苏醒。春天的确已经来了。

康纳顿在原地有好一会儿，嘴巴张开又合上。他探寻地望着马库斯，后者对他露出一个微笑。

最后他咳了一声，说：“晚安。”

马库斯点点头，等那扇门轻轻关上，康纳黑色的眼睛消失在他的视线里。他听见一阵窸窸窣窣的声音，康纳拿起了他的树枝。没有关窗的声音，很好，他没有把花扔掉，如同他没有拒绝马库斯那个突然而仓促的吻。马库斯转身离开。

他慢慢地、一瘸一拐地走回房间，不时有几句含混的梦话和呼噜声从他经过的病房里传来。他尽量贴着墙壁的阴影走着，潜在黑暗中。他仍在思索着康纳身上说不出的气氛。马库斯想着有关他的那些传闻，那些关于他技术和过往的神乎其神的消息。但那些故事总是很难和他刚刚还在说话的人对上号。他思索着康纳——这个人的核心，他不可磨灭的那一个部分,即使是战争和死亡也带不走的那个部分……他想到康纳落寞的眼神。他说到“父亲”这个单词时颤抖的尾音……是的，他想， **他的康纳** 也是一个没有死在炮火和尖刀下，却被别的什么东西杀死过的人。

他听见抽泣声。

他抬头，愣住了。不是由于哭声，医院里哭声简直和溃烂一样多见而令人不快。而是因为那种异样的熟悉感上来了，在战争停止的间隙里，越来越多这样毫无紧要的小事莫名其妙地涌上来，无情地提示着他被迫或是强迫自己忘记的事物。他看着那个蜷在走廊角落的黑色身影。他没有发现黑暗中的马库斯，专心致志地、绝望地小声抽泣着。这声音宛如火车尖锐的鸣笛，切开了马库斯麻木的神经。一些被深埋在地底的回忆涌上来。开战前夜，许多人头的涌动与扬起，许多灰尘与新鲜年轻的汗味，许多对不可知未来的想象，全部葬送在这一场战争中。他们都死了，全部都死了。

坏掉的水龙头。

水滴声。

“红”这个单词的发音。

不，你不明白。我们没有死在战场上，是在我们归来后战争才一点点把我们杀死。

他站在黑暗中，没有动。两个人就这么在静默中对峙着。最后那个人起身了，没有往马库斯这个方向看一眼（马库斯很怀疑他的眼睛是否还能看见任何东西）。他悄无声息地走回病房——马库斯的那间。

马库斯感到那种可怕的冲动又涌了上来，那种对一切都不再在乎、希望整个世界他妈的就这样消失在一声枪响里的冲动，那种真正毁掉一个人的麻木感。他逃不掉这个，他知道。没有人能逃掉这个……他咬紧牙关，忍受痛苦。干渴与蓝色的痛苦几乎让他发了疯。他的喉咙像是着了火，没有水、没有水……

他调转头，不顾一切地朝来时的方向跑回去，脚步踏在冰凉的地板上。他朝着唯一可能有着雨水的地方拼命跑去，仿佛这样就能逃过黑夜和诅咒，逃过无可抵御的现实，逃过那如同雷霆般劈头盖脸朝他落下的审判的铁槌。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⅰ. Por una Cabeza是一首著名的西班牙语探戈歌曲。中文翻译名为《一步之遥》,1935年由阿根廷歌手卡洛斯·格戴尔作曲，亚法多·勒佩拉作词完成。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我要从山上带给你快乐的花朵，带给你钟形花，  
> 黑榛木，以及一篮篮野生的吻。  
> 我要  
> 在你身上做春天对樱桃树所做的事情。  
> ——聂鲁达《二十首情诗-14》

当急促的敲门声响起时，康纳刚把脑袋落在枕头的中央。

他甚至还没有把眼睛闭上，也还没有从那个吻带来的颤栗中挣脱出来。他感觉自己的头已经变成了一块放太久的派，无法得出任何有意义的结论。起先他试图默念那些又长又晦涩的药物名来让自己好歹回复一点点逻辑思考的能力，但那没用，一点没有。他的身体擅自一遍又一遍带他重温不过几分钟之前的触感：马库斯嘴唇的温度，他轻轻摩挲着康纳头发的手，还有湿热的吐息。唇与唇之间的摩擦如羽毛般轻柔，舌尖的温热袭来时，康纳简直没办法阻止它侵入自己。好在它只是试探了一会儿就退出去，只是最后在他的上腭扫了一下，带起一阵有如赤脚跳跃着踩过沙地的微妙感受。康纳听见自己的心脏加速鼓动着，在静谧的夜晚中出奇响亮。马库斯放开了他，之后也许对他笑了一下还是说了句晚安什么的。他记不得了。他只是梦游般地点点头，关上门。他都不记得自己是怎么连衣服都不脱就爬上了床的。他没有关灯，从这个角度他能看见桌上那根开花的树枝，此刻它俨然一个他与马库斯之间秘密联系的见证者，昭示着某种他无法描述的变化与冲动。他无意识地用两根手指抚过自己的嘴唇，模仿那幽灵般停留在他唇上的温暖触感。那里还是湿润的。

敲门声和那个吻一样突如其来，让人措手不及。康纳听见门板在坚实拳头下发出的哀鸣，并不非常用力但足够响亮。频率很快，他勉强从中辨认出了节奏，三下一顿，间隔两秒，三下一顿。康纳甚至从那短暂的间隙里感受到了焦急。他慌张地从床上挣扎起来去开门，在整个医院都被吵醒前阻止了它继续这样响下去。

马库斯站在门外。

“康纳。”他喃喃地说。然而他呼唤这个名字并非是祈求某种回应，不过是为了确认眼前的人不是又一个他在坠入黑暗时飘渺而美丽的幻影。他看起来马上就要倒下而且就再也站不起来，疲惫如一个刚刚经历过生死角逐的猎手。他的眼神直勾勾挂在康纳脸上，嘴上扯出一个微笑。但这个微笑是如此脆弱，以至于康纳觉得哪怕是触碰一下，它就会掉在地板上支离破碎。

“怎么——”他没能说完。一股夹杂着火星的飓风席卷而至。马库斯的气息不由分说地冲上来俘获了他。他的唇舌迎面撞进康纳，近乎蛮横地搅动着后者湿润的口腔。康纳的手被动地撑住马库斯的肩膀，好让自己不被直接就这么压倒在地上。他想喊停，然而找不到一点可以出声的间隙。和之前那个小心翼翼的吻不同，这次马库斯的舌头灵巧地舔舐着他，勾住他的舌头往上卷，一遍又一遍扫过他敏感的牙龈。这个吻漫长得没有结束，而康纳已经彻底昏了头。直到马库斯更进一步，两个人就着急促的喘息跌跌撞撞地朝屋内退去，直到马库斯的手伸进他的衬衫，从下而上一节节碾过他的脊骨，直到那些被马库斯手掌俘获的皮肤燃起火焰，而一切就将被这火焰吞噬殆尽。

“马——唔……”他快不能呼吸了。马库斯一刻不停地压榨着他的温度与空气。他的手终于愿意响应号召，多少尽了点义务，然而马库斯简直像块磐石一般不可撼动。康纳在越来越猛烈的攻势中节节败退，向后倒去，柔软的填充物托住了他颤抖发热的身体——他的床，那是他的床——他终于找到一小块间隙，用执行手术时的精准与狠厉割开。“马库斯！”他大喊，然后开始剧烈地咳嗽，仿佛一个溺水的人被救上了岸。他感到眼眶发热，全身发软，像是跌进了一堆高积云里。

他发觉马库斯的动作停下了。他抬头，马库斯正看着他。

然后马库斯松开了他的手腕，久久地凝望着他的脸。马库斯的神情可谓平静，但康纳就是感受到了从他慢慢放开的手指缝里洒下的小小失落与绝望。他的眼神让康纳想起手术台上濒死的患者。那一天这个人躺在手术台上紧闭眼睛的脸与他现在的样子微妙地重合在了一起。康纳的喘息渐渐平复，他向后挪了一点，背靠在枕垫上，低下头。整个房间被诡异的寂静笼罩，只有窗外风掠过平原的模糊声音。

压迫着他的重量消失了。康纳视线往上，马库斯的一条腿着了地。他的眼神黯淡，正在向后退去，退回他来时的阴影之间，退回黑暗。康纳在这头，他在退往相反的方向……康纳急忙撑起身体，张开嘴，却哑口失言。他能说什么呢？他对这种事情实在经验全无。

“你……”他生涩地吐出第一个词，却不知道接下来该怎么办。马库斯的动作停在中途，一只手还扣在他的腰侧。他做了一个吞咽的动作，发现自己的喉咙灼烧般痛苦。故事要从何处开始？这里有这么多合适的地点与情景：无月的夜色下搭在他肩膀上的手，越来越高的温度与湿热的眼神，一步一步一步；故事亦可以从那根开花的树枝开始，可以从四目相对时仿佛静止的空气开始。

康纳不知道这是何时开始的。以上所有在此刻一齐涌上，提醒着他那些他试图忽略的事情。在马库斯榛木色眼睛的注视下它们汇聚成形，如同春日在阳光下突破冰层的河流。

他感到干渴。

火焰缓慢地、持续地燃烧着。康纳不想让自己听起来渴望，可事实上他听起来就是那样。他放弃似地陷进床里，盯着天花板，仿佛下一刻它就会坍塌下来。

“……你锁门了吗？”他问。

马库斯如同大梦初醒，他不可置信地瞪着康纳，而后者更愿意盯着天花板而非他。康纳的双手交叠在腹部，随着呼吸上下缓缓起伏，神色冷静得仿佛刚才只不过是要马库斯去倒杯茶。

他士兵的那一部分破壳而出，毫无怨言，执行命令。好的先生，都听你的。马库斯关门时朝外望了一眼，四下无人，连之前像要吞噬他的黑暗也变得柔和起来。整条空旷的走廊只有此处漏出一块明亮的方形。光随着他关门的动作逐渐缩小，最后成了一条细细的黄线。他抽走了线条，将黑暗全数阻挡在这道门外。咔哒一声轻响，门锁上了。他转身朝屋内走去，拉上了窗，但没有关窗。夜晚的微风让它稍微鼓起，像扬起的白色裙摆。

好了，他锁了门，也拉了窗帘。康纳要求的事情他都做了，现在就是讨要甜头的时刻。马库斯走到床前，康纳还在看着天花板。他脱掉外套，只剩紧绷的灰色背心，露出坚实的臂膀朝康纳压下去。康纳抽口气，在自己的空间完全被占领的一刻伸出一只手，想要关灯。马库斯握住他的手腕阻止了他，在手指上落下一个吻。

“别关。”他轻声说。昏黄的灯光多少给现在这够出格的画面增添了一种暧昧的性感，但更重要的是他这样就能看清康纳的脸，看到那对深褐色的眼睛里湿润的欲望光泽。 _因为他。_

“但是——”如果说康纳还想抗议什么，在马库斯用牙咬开他的第一颗衬衫纽扣时那些微弱的反抗就一溜烟飞走了。他唯一能做的就是闭上嘴巴，控制自己别喘得太厉害。马库斯急切地把他剥了个精光，自己却除了外套外衣着完好。粗糙的衣料和绷带摩擦着他的皮肤，更不要说马库斯全程湿热的眼神都在他赤裸的身躯上游走。还有——康纳在那处意味分明的凸起贴近大腿根部时呻吟了一声，慌慌张张地花了半天才解开马库斯的裤子，又在那只猛兽被释放出笼时下意识向后缩了一步。如果马库斯再不动，康纳自己就先要因为害羞和尴尬窒息在自己的床上了。

马库斯没再多说什么。战场早就教会了他别多想，别说话，只干事。他咬住康纳的耳垂，用牙齿研磨那一小块柔软，并满意地看到红色从康纳白色的皮肤下汹涌而上。他的嘴顺着修长的脖颈一路向下，在白色的地图上用火与吻打下红色的十字标。他的手快乐地从康纳的背部到屁股进行了一次短途旅行，惊叹于那隐藏在白色大褂下绵延如山峦的曲线。

被手指按住乳头时康纳还是发出了一声呜咽。马库斯凑上来，用舌头刺激那块突起。康纳咬紧牙，喘息越发急促混乱，细微的呻吟随着马库斯的动作一点点漏出来。他连马库斯的脸都不敢看，也不敢想象马库斯一直在看着他颤抖的样子。他在陌生的快感与过于直白的欲望面前落荒而逃。

马库斯的手覆上他的脸，发出一声低笑。

“别紧张，医生。”他将康纳散下的额发扫上去。后者偏偏头，眼神迷茫。

“……康纳。”然后他低声呼喊。这个名字带有某种魔力，在这两个音节之中某些不合时宜的东西开始生长。在生与死的界限处，没有浪漫，唯有生存。在这里名字是一种禁忌，是退缩和屈服的同义词。战争强迫所有人接受的东西很简单：什么都别多想，不要回头看，不要心存挂念，不要让柔软但致命的情感控制你。生命是第一要务，为此他们所有人只能在黑暗中孤独前行。

但此刻黑暗不在这里。在这用黄色灯光隔离开的小小世界里，教条已失去约束。幽灵与死亡沉默地退让于生者的炽热情感。没有什么能阻止两粒沙砾在浪潮席卷而上之前拥抱彼此。在此刻他们谁也不是，只是马库斯，和康纳，在一个只有他们两人知晓的火热的吻里。而情感是他们拥有的一切。

康纳吸了口气，把自己摆在清风与灯光编织而成的篮子里呈了上去。他的腿抬起来夹住马库斯的腰，小心翼翼地避开后者那条伤腿。他把头倚在马库斯宽厚的肩膀上，一只手勾住对方的脖子维持平衡，另一只手向下探去，颤抖着握住那根即将主宰他的欲望的权杖。

马库斯嘶了一声，动作变得更加急切起来。他扳住康纳的下巴，啃咬那如熟透的李子般柔软湿润的唇瓣。随后他向下瞄准那对形状优美的锁骨，又咬又啃又舔。当他的舌头和手指抵达康纳因赤裸身体和欲望而挺起的乳头时，康纳缓慢犹疑地撸动他阴茎的手猛然顿住。他恶意地含住它用舌头一顶一顶来回舔弄，又用手指轻轻揉搓那一整块柔软而敏感的皮肤。康纳的大腿紧紧地夹住了他，从喉咙里发出一声抽泣般的气音。

他的手指游走过黑色的丛林准备进入那个隐秘的洞穴探索时康纳听起来真的要哭了。等等，他轻声说，马库斯，拜托，等一下。可马库斯不听也不停。他因长期持握画笔和武器而布满茧节的手指近乎蛮横地进入了康纳，用揉捏橡皮的力度轻轻按压着火热的内部，哄骗那些紧绷的肌肉放松下来，让他更进一步。但这不那么容易，因为康纳实在很痛。他两只手都挂在马库斯脖子上，喘息着接受入侵。

“放松点。”马库斯在他耳边轻声说。于是康纳深吸口气，忍耐那陌生而隐秘的痛楚。

这真的很痛。他们都是习惯于与时间赛跑的人，更别说马库斯现在急切得像头饿了一整个寒冬的虎。在短暂的扩张和粗糙的润滑后他就提起自己贲张的阴茎戳进康纳体内。康纳在前端刺入时大叫一声，所有燃起的欲望都快被撕裂般的痛苦浇熄了。马库斯一再无视他的恳求，只是抬起他的一条腿架在自己肩上，短暂地抽出后又换了个角度插进去。这稍微让康纳好受了些，但从内部被一点点撑开的奇妙触感还是让他无所适从。火辣辣的痛苦灌进来，他咬紧嘴唇，闭上了眼睛。整个过程进行得相当缓慢，他猜马库斯大概也不会好受到哪里去。但这也许正是他所需要的。疼痛让战士感到他仍活着，但对医生而言，痛苦无一例外都是需要用麻醉剂、止痛片或者心理咨询来赶走的令人头痛的小东西。

马库斯碾过他身体里的某处。

他发出一声呻吟，不可置信地感到欲求的火星又自他的内部迸发开来，颤抖的弧线带起一阵麻痒的温暖。马库斯发觉了，停下来，询问般地叼着他的耳垂舔舐，右手鼓励似地揉捏他的胸部。

“刚刚那里……”康纳吞了口唾沫，“你能不能……再碰一下？”

马库斯忠实地执行命令。他将阴茎退了一点，然后用力地朝刚才经过的地方用力摩擦过去。这下有意的撞击让那模糊的快感骤然被拔高，康纳被从脊柱末端燃烧而上的刺痒逼出一声充满情欲的尖叫。他惊惶又期待着接下来将要接受的一切，抬手遮住自己的眼睛，仿佛这样就能避过在他身体里亮起的过于耀眼的闪光。

马库斯又在笑了。他开始不紧不慢地反复碾过那一小块区域，乐此不疲地观察感受康纳本能的回应。他将阴茎深深埋入康纳的屁股，而后者发出像是被刺穿一般的喊声。他不讲理地扯开康纳遮住脸的手，让那饱受情欲折磨的生动表情暴露在自己眼前。康纳皱着眉，眼里噙着泪水。事实上他全身上下都在出水。马库斯将头凑近他湿漉漉的皮肤，康纳身上那股雨水般的味道此刻随着过高的体温蒸腾起来。他用舌头舔过脖颈到锁骨的皮肤，啜饮甘甜的露水。

康纳现在才体会到被过度给予的快感亦可以成为一种痛苦。马库斯似乎比他自己更了解身体里那些连通着快乐的开关都在哪儿，用他所陌生的方式将他毫无防备地推入肉体的享乐中去。酸痛与麻痒齐头并进，将他肢解开，他的肉体和精神随着马库斯的每一次抽插一点点碎掉。起先他还会近乎恳求地去吻马库斯的额头与嘴角让他轻一点慢一点，后来他也就不再妄想去捡起那些碎片拼起来了。要是马库斯能够松开他那只该死的握住他勃起阴茎的手 还有别那么露骨地一直看着他的脸就好了。他再次后悔没有关灯。

在他混乱的想象中这场性爱与一场原野追逐一样。他和马库斯同时急切地朝着某个不存在的点跑去，草与清风抚过他们的身体。最后马库斯追上了他，将他扑倒在地。

他先到了。过于猛烈而持久的快感让他飘摇如一根风中的忍冬。他剧烈地颤抖着、喘息着、呻吟着，可能还用哭腔喊了几声马库斯的名字。马库斯残忍地继续下去，肌肉紧紧地裹住他的阴茎。康纳真的要发疯了，高潮后的身体敏感得再也经不住任何折腾。他哆哆嗦嗦地请求马库斯停下，住手，别再在里面那么用力地插。每一次艰难的突入都将他再次带到快乐的云端又抛下去，而他已经精疲力尽，抓床单的手都不稳了。他连完整的呻吟都发不出，只能咬住马库斯的肩头随着他的动作浮沉，忍耐这痛苦的甜蜜。好在马库斯没有折磨他太久，他低唁一声，粗重的喘息夹杂着康纳的名字喷吐在他耳畔，温热的种子撒在康纳颤抖的大腿根部与小腹上。

马库斯看着康纳闭上了眼睛，被汗水的头发贴在额头上。他轻轻放下后者疲惫的身体，用一个又一个吻安抚它。随后他关了灯，在夜色与清风里感到自己尚未远去的某个部分又再度归来，在这个春夜里静默地开始了生长。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 四月最残忍，从死去的土地里  
> 滋生出丁香，把记忆和欲望  
> 混杂在一起，用春雨  
> 挑动迟钝的根。  
> 冬天慰育我们以温暖，把大地  
> 覆在一场遗忘的雪中，用干缩的块茎  
> 饲育一个短暂的生命。
> 
> ——T.S.Eliot《荒原》

尽管再不情愿，黎明到来前马库斯还是溜出了康纳的房间。他装作无事发生回到床上躺着，刚好卡在第一次晨巡上。

“……你是和谁打了一架吗？”诺丝震惊地问。

“我上厕所的时候跌了一跤。”他耸耸肩。

所幸她来到时病房里没有几个清醒的人，不然这里马上就要被口哨和起哄填满了。只有对面的塞门领悟过来，朝他比了个“你真棒”的手势。他呲牙咧嘴地笑起来，心照不宣地闭口不提某些“不合规矩”的秘密。

之后的一切顺理成章。他越来越频繁地乘着夜色，跳入那个温暖的小小世界里，带花或不带花。康纳对他这种放纵欲望的表现严肃批评，全盘接受。照顾到马库斯的伤腿和康纳高强度的工作（“我明天要动手术，”有一次康纳被他干得大叫不止后趴在床上闷闷地说，“事实上我每天都要动手术。”），大多数时候康纳用手或者嘴巴帮他解决，然后他们就上床，字面意义上的“上床”。只是抱在一起，小睡一会儿。马库斯情愿为了和康纳的再多一分钟的相拥再让自己的腿伤得更厉害些。

但如果遇到上帝也得偷闲的星期天，又确实没有哪个伤患急需救护，那他们也就可以在床上多待一会儿，嬉戏似地啃咬和拥抱对方。每一次见到康纳，马库斯都会觉得不可能再有比现在更美好的一刻了。但康纳啊他的康纳，他 **总是** 能带来惊奇。有一夜他溜进康纳的房间，发觉灯关着，而康纳站在房间中央，背对着他，在蓝灰色的空间里投下一小竖淡淡的影子。他看到康纳白大衣下露出一截光裸的小腿，一个疯狂而情色的猜想从他绷紧的喉头里冒上来。他急切地锁上门，走过去抱住康纳，手从前面伸进衣服上下摸索，温凉光滑的触感证实了他的猜想：康纳除了他的大衣外什么都没穿。他啃着康纳的嘴唇乐不可支，觉得自己下一秒就能飘到云端去摘几颗星星下来。

做完爱后他们一起倒在床上，聊天，互相爱抚，或者只是相拥着沉默。但连这沉默也是那种柔软的、糖浆状的沉默。马库斯就这沉默中一点一点——这样说也许很奇怪——摄取着康纳。他近乎贪婪地吻过后者每一寸身体，嗅闻那雨水的气息。寂静一滴一滴地落下来，马库斯能感到那如困泥沼般的窒息随着与康纳的相处消散，就像那个已经被埋葬的自己被这雨水唤醒，从坟墓里爬了出来。他是马库斯·曼菲尔德，卡尔·曼菲尔德的儿子，喜欢绘画与文学，而非曼菲尔德中士，除了杀人与避免被杀没有别的目的与野心。他发觉自己老是看着康纳就笑出来。

在这种时候，连战争也不那么面目可憎了，因为这成了又一个联系他与康纳的桥梁。马库斯起先吸取第二次谈话的教训，只和康纳谈论拜伦、济慈或者散发香气的苹果。但后来他发现这种刻意的回避毫无必要——他们毕竟不是记述历史的人，他们的故事就是历史本身。于是他谈起糟糕的伙食、劣质的机油与混乱的信息网络，谈起人的尸体，谈起所有有关战争的操蛋的一切。康纳不常回答，偶尔提出一些不着调的问题，但马库斯知道他在听。然后康纳，作为回礼，也给他讲讲战地医院里发生的故事，大多数和离别与死亡相关。说来奇怪，正是这些堪称痛苦的回忆拉近了两人的距离。

马库斯朝里挤了挤，手臂硌到一个硬而冰凉的物体。他把它从被单褶皱的迷宫里拯救出来，眯着眼睛用手指感受它的轮廓。是那枚硬币。他常常瞅见康纳拿它抛着玩，像变戏法一样令人眼花缭乱。他试着模仿，却老是学不透彻。这时康纳的脸上就会露出细微的得意表情。马库斯看着他挑起的眉头，觉得技不如人的懊恼也可搁置一边。

他随口问：“这硬币你一直带在身上？”

“嗯，”康纳的脸闷在枕头里，“一直是这一枚。”

“哦！”马库斯惊奇这种小物件居然不会莫名其妙就消失在不知哪里，像他的美术橡皮，“怎么个来头？”

康纳沉默了一会儿：“我父亲的遗物。”

“天啊，”马库斯轻声说，揽住康纳腰部的手紧了紧。康纳此前并未提及他的家庭状况。“抱歉。”

“没关系，”康纳接过硬币，放在床头柜上。他的脸隐藏在黑暗里，马库斯看不清他的神情。

然后康纳开始叙述一段历史：他的养父，一名第一次世界大战时期的军官，汉克·安德森的经历。德国人的炮弹、毒气与地狱般的壕沟战都没能打败他。他曾自豪地对战友宣称这都是那枚硬币——他的护身符的效力。但护身符并不能阻止他们在同一条壕沟里耗上半年，夜里从咬牙切齿到无动于衷地听着老鼠啃食尸体的声音。那也许是敌人，也许是他们今天曾并肩作战的同伴——谁知道？他们拖着磨损的靴子前进、前进，刺刀扫过春天的新芽与深秋的落叶，一年的光景就这样在死亡与对死亡的麻木里过去。战争结束，汉克·安德森上校荣归故里，成了一个与周围的一切都格格不入的人。他收养了一名战争孤儿，资助他学习，让他有了一个家。当小康纳认真地说自己要学医时，汉克少有地露出宽慰的笑。“这样挺好，”他蹲在吉米酒吧的角落灌下一杯苏格兰威士忌，“父亲杀人，儿子救人。”他养了条狗，试着种花。他一直都是一个正直、善良而坚毅的人。但很不幸，战争最拿手的就是摧毁这类人。

那更像是一种疾病。汉克在战场上的某时某刻感染上了它，这种发作缓慢但致命的病毒。那些记忆在他回家后再开始杀死他。任何一点响动都会让他反应过激：关门声，鸣笛声，甚至是风声。噩梦与旧伤一点点将他拖垮。他走在英国盛夏的街头，却还是感受到凛风的寒冷，听见非人的尖叫声，死去的同伴抓住他的脚踝让他寸步难行。 _安德森上校，_ 那些鬼魂哭泣着， _求求你救救我_ 。他开始借助酒精换取片刻的安稳，只有这样他才能到一个寂静的世界睡上一会儿，做做梦。然后在某一个时刻，他突然醒悟过来要永远进入那温暖黑暗的方法只有一个。

“我目睹他被侵蚀的过程，我当时已经开始进修，那就像是全身的细胞一点点病变，无可挽回，”康纳的语气依旧平稳，如同开具一份病历报告，仅是陈述事实，“有几次，我在半夜听见呻吟声，走进他的卧室想把他从噩梦中摇醒，结果差点被掐死。我知道结果是注定的。而我所有的知识都对战争这个顽疾都毫无作用。”

“我听见枪响。院子里的狗大声呜咽。我一下子就明白发生什么了。我走上楼，看到他坐在书房里，灰色的脑袋歪斜地依靠在椅子上。血从椅背上淌下来，一寸寸漫过地板。那枚硬币就在桌子上。我没有动，一直站在门口，手维持着握住门把手的动作，一动不动。直到黎明来临，血终于流到我的脚边。”

“但那时我的感觉并不是难过，并不是——非常难过。我喜欢也尊敬汉克，他就是我的父亲。但对于他的死我毫不意外，就像我早知道这会发生，却没能阻止。然后它就只是，发生了。所以我就只是一直安静地站在门口，看着血一厘米一厘米朝我脚下流来……”

“你是不是觉得我不正常？”康纳转过头看着他。

马库斯一直没说话。他想起卡尔，坐在轮椅上的卡尔。这是什么恶毒的玩笑？他没有出言安慰，知道对于不幸的同情不过是无意义的傲慢。

“不。”最后他说。然后沉默又包裹住了两人。康纳蜷在他的怀里。清风吹来，带来雨后潮湿的泥土味。

说到底，最异常的是战争本身。如果不是这操蛋的战争，他们本来有机会可以成为别的什么人。譬如，如果不是在战地医院成为一名护士长，诺丝·多特蒙德本来应该是吸引所有异性目光（虽然现在情况也差不离）的出挑女性，红色的裙摆随着轻快行走时的风扬起。而不是像现在一样，站在走廊尽头狠厉地训斥一名实习护士长达一个钟头，刻薄的言语让所有旁听的人都瑟瑟发抖。就因为这可怜的姑娘一时心软，把自己的教名告诉了一个垂死的伤兵。他的遗体翌日送往101号房，等待火化归乡。这段无人知晓的插曲本该随着火焰灰飞烟灭，成为永远的秘密，但他在死前的绝望呼号出卖了那个护士。

“这可写在护士守则的第一条。”康纳说。

“你告诉我你的名字的时候不是坦荡得很？”马库斯一条腿踏在灰色的外墙上站着，把当时的景象又从记忆银行的户头里支出来，第无数遍让那个好听的声音回响在耳畔。 _康纳，_ 他说， _我的名字，康纳·安德森。_

“我是医生，”康纳耸耸肩，“不必守这些规矩。”

马库斯有点好笑地望着他自得的样子，像一个孩子对没完没了莫名其妙的命令撅起嘴抗议。他早看出来康纳并不是那种死守条例的古板家伙。

关于这个，之前他们的话题亦可佐证。康纳突然对他提起，就在两天前，他对马库斯那位阴晴不定的邻床，盖文·里德列兵提出建议如下：鉴于他个人的精神状况明显无法承受重返战场的负担，他，康纳·安德森，可以借用职资之便，为他开具一份伤残证明，好让他不必回到地狱。马库斯几乎能够想象出康纳在说这话时仿佛事不关己的超然态度。好吧，其实他们心里都明镜回答为何。但马库斯仍开口发问：“他怎么说？”

“滚你妈的。”康纳优雅地吐出这个脏词儿，切音像是念出一句抑扬格诗句。

马库斯大笑：“你也得考虑一下士兵的自尊，医生。”

“为了自尊送死吗？”康纳淡淡地说，又想了一会儿，“也许他的确就是想死。”

“……我帮你和他谈谈？”马库斯说，却知道这是没用的。他深知那种麻木已经将里德彻底吞噬。而他 **本来** 也应当如此，他摊开手掌，看着肌肉收紧又放松。 _如果没有遇见康纳。_

康纳却充满希望地点点头。马库斯知道他还未放弃。他当然会选择坚持，他就是这样顽固的人。于是马库斯叹口气，望向低着头整理思绪的康纳。这时康纳深棕色的眼睛突然就直直地盯着马库斯，嘴角微抿，偏了大概三分之一度头。马库斯太清楚这个表情意味着什么了：康纳有话想说，但又不知如何开口。康纳张张嘴，转过身。马库斯看着他的微蹙的眉头和下垂的眼睛，猛然就明白过来康纳真正想要传达给他的讯息。但他没有回答。于是两人就这样继续在夜晚中站着，望着月亮从云层中涌起，照亮平原。他试着用力，只有一点隐痛传来。这种痛苦并不让人心烦意乱，更像是汽车马达转动，做着再度上路的准备。经过康纳·安德森精湛的手术与长达三个月的休养，他的腿就快好了。

糟糕的消息越来越多。比利时崩溃了，盟军节节败退，有传言说德国佬计划对英国本土进行空袭，避难演习隔一周就进行一次。人们在惶惶不安中度日，连茶叶都比原来泡得浓些。医院又复忙碌，越来越多状况恶化的伤患被一股脑送到这里，有的甚至在担架上就已经死去。一个又一个房间被征用出来当做紧急病房，护士们抱着热水瓶到处走动，装过全血和淡黄色血浆的输液袋垒成一座小山。随军牧师一天下来喝不到一口水。康纳眼底的黑眼圈也愈发明显。大多数时候马库斯走进房间，他不是已经倒头就睡就是还没有回来。马库斯实在不愿意打扰他，于是就只是坐在康纳的床上，嗅闻床单和房间里残留的雨水气息。房间依旧单调空旷得令人不适，他有时留下一根细细的树枝。春天走进尾声，那些花朵都已经萎顿在地了。

1940年7月14日，英国夏季伊始，马库斯·曼菲尔德中士获悉他已完全康复，可选择重新入伍，在翌日前往军营准时报道，或是返还故乡。他选择了前者，心情出奇镇定。既然他能跑能跳，又实在无法厚着脸皮继续滞留医院，那这一天总归是要到来的。

他将这个决定告诉了康纳，后者罕见地展现出了一点恼怒。他向马库斯讨了根烟抽（马库斯一下就看出来他压根不会抽烟），在寡淡的烟幕中有点责难地开口了：“你们就都这么赶着送死吗？”

 _你们。_ 马库斯想。一周前他醒来，邻床已经清空，一个来自多佛的年轻男孩取代了盖文·里德的位置。从康纳口中他得知盖文已经归队报道，继续在战场上摸爬滚打，直到为国捐躯。康纳的医嘱完全没被采纳。他有些悲哀地想这可能是康纳一生都未越过的磐石。他尝试过，他失败了。他没能——据马库斯所知，两次——从战争手里把那些被从脑子里腐蚀掉的人抢回来。当然啦，这些人手脚健全，吐词清晰，看起来就和新的一样好。若不是康纳早有病历在前，也没法发现这种无法用手术刀和吗啡缓解的隐疾。他知道康纳仍会坚持，这再糟不过。康纳将屡败屡战，屡战屡败……

“……这个国家一向待我不错。”他干巴巴地辩解道。康纳没再回应，不声不响地抽完烟。马库斯抬头观察，发觉四下无人，夜色浓稠，月亮迟迟不肯现身。湿润的风一阵阵袭来，宛如欢快的舞蹈。奇妙的寂静笼罩着他们，就像他们第一次相见那样。马库斯的脑子里突然自动播放起一段旋律，他开始用脚打起节拍。一二三，一二三。Por una Cabeza。

“喂，康纳，”他问，“会跳舞吗？”

康纳手里还拿着那根烟，此刻它一下子掉落在地，火星瑟缩了几下，熄灭了。康纳难以置信地瞪着他：“慢着，你不会是想——”

马库斯抖抖外套，退后一步，略一俯身，手伸向他：“请。”

“马库斯，你疯了！”康纳惊恐地说，他双手无处安放，进退两难。

“来吧。”马库斯笑着邀约。

“我……”康纳摇摇头，咕哝道，“……根本不会跳舞。”

“哦。”马库斯满不在乎地应道，没再等待，抓住康纳的手把他拉到自己面前。两人的身体几乎贴在一起，马库斯能感受到康纳正微微颤抖，手臂和大腿不协调地僵硬着。他轻轻揽住康纳的腰，装作漫不经心地往旁边挪了两步。康纳盯着两人的脚尖，小心翼翼地跟着马库斯的动作。

“很容易的，”马库斯说，“我进你退——对，就这样，脚步踏在‘一’上，一二三——”

“和走正步一样？”

马库斯忍俊不禁：“是有点儿吧，但还有更丰富的动作。像——”他一下子把两人的距离缩短到零，嘴唇贴在康纳耳畔。然后他开始引导着康纳摇晃，两人的衣料与潜藏其下的肉体缓慢地摩擦，过于亲密的姿态让两人连呼吸都放缓了。

“其实我不太明白……”

“反正跟着感觉走就是了。我们又不是要去参加国际锦标赛。”马库斯说，不愿意承认在舞蹈方面他自己也曾是个糟糕的学生。苍天在上，他能想象出克洛伊嫌弃的眼神， _你居然用一首探戈曲来跳交谊舞。_ 但去他的，这压根不是什么系统的舞蹈，反正康纳现在在他怀里，对他有着百分百的信任，他说什么就是什么。就算马库斯现在管这支笨拙的舞叫狐步也没人管得了他。没错，新式探戈，创造人为英国人马库斯·曼菲尔德与康纳·安德森，谢谢大家欣赏。啊不，算了， **无关人士** 一律不准入场叨扰。

康纳对舞蹈是真正地一窍不通，有好几次脚都直接狠狠地踩在马库斯的靴子上。但马库斯只觉得他这种时候发出的懊恼声音真是可爱极了。他们在清风中缓慢地跳着舞，康纳白色的衣摆轻轻晃动。马库斯轻声哼着那首他已不记得作曲者为何的曲子，每一个节拍都与他记忆中硬币弹起的清脆声音切合，一二三，一二三， _来吧就这样走向我，更近一步_ 。康纳低下头露出不自觉的微笑。

在某个节点，他们默契地停下了。但风没有停下，胸腔里大声鼓动的心跳没有停下，炽热的眼神没有停下，血液中的火没有停下。康纳的脸靠在他的肩膀上：“这主意真是糟透了。”

“感觉不坏吧？”马库斯描摹着着他修长脖颈的曲线，忍着不凑上去啜吻一下暴露的一小块皮肤。

“是——不坏。”康纳闷闷地低笑一声，慢慢抬起头，深棕的、湿漉漉的眼睛对上了马库斯。马库斯还没来得及做什么，就感到脚上突然着力。康纳轻巧地踩上他的脚尖，双手撑住他的肩膀，狡黠地眨眨眼睛。

“快，中士，”他说，“快给我个吻。”

马库斯还能怎么办呢？康纳本来和他差不多高，这样一来比他还高上了一点。于是他捧住康纳的脸，迎面深深地吻了上去。时间就在这一刻暂停于寂静中。

马库斯离开医院时，康纳并不在。这当然不是因为有人在闹别扭或者受不了离别什么的，纯粹是因为康纳还站在手术室里，拯救着他人的生命。马库斯并不感到遗憾，昨晚他们已经把能做的都做完了。在看到车辆向他驶来时马库斯默默地确认了一遍记忆银行里的存款，他赖以生存的宝藏。 _我会等你_ ，他的康纳小声说， _你要回来。_ 那马库斯必将遵守誓言， _使命必达。_

他钻上车，赛门和乔许已经在那里等着他。他们互相点头致意，知道彼此都已做好了准备。马库斯坐下来，手伸进口袋，一点冰凉划过他的指尖。他猛然顿住。

那枚硬币。汉克·安德森上校的护身符，历经漂泊，如今终于重归战场。但他的目光被与硬币一起放进口袋的另一件东西吸引了。一张小纸条，上面写着一大串复杂乏味的缩写与数字。马库斯立刻解读出了这个晦涩的密码。他饱含欣喜地将这一长串谜底记在心里，感觉血流停滞又翻涌，一瞬间整个夏天的味道都涌进鼻腔，一场温暖的雨浇灌在他的皮肤上。他咧开嘴角，在心底里呼唤那个白色影子的名字。只有他知道的影子的形体。 _康纳_ 。

“嘿马库斯，”赛门说，“笑得太夸张了。”

“有这么明显吗？”他摸摸自己的脸，问。赛门和乔许交换了一个“你懂的”的眼神。

说实话，他才不在乎。

“你，马库斯，”赛门疲惫地说，“你不太对劲。我知道你挨了道霹雳，但是……”

“别，咳咳，”马库斯正尽力把喉咙里的尘土咳出来，“我知道。”

“你不知道，马库斯，”赛门说，“你不太正常。按战场的标准来说。”

“怎么？”

“那种杀人凶手的眼神，你没有了，我不是说这就是坏事，但……”赛门坐倒在废墟上，无暇顾及上面的血迹，“这会要了你的命，你知道吗？别多想——”

“我知道。”马库斯重复，但语气并不那么坚定了。他抬头看着赛门，后者的眼神他当然很熟悉。他早看过这种眼神，每一个在战场上杀过人的人都会有这种眼神，冰冷，麻木。这也是马库斯——过去那个——曾有的眼神。如果不是在战场上，没人会相信这个看起来温柔的金发男人会用超乎平均水准的狠厉一枪射中敌人的脑袋。他们被困住了，战斗陷入僵局。但马库斯总在想别的事。他再三检查置于衣服内袋的那几封信，那是康纳在邮政系统彻底摧毁前寄给他的。信总是只有短短几句话，语句严谨、简明扼要，也全无一般情人间的热烈激情。但马库斯能从那短短几个字里找到康纳隐秘的感情，譬如说，“树枝”，他就知道康纳也和他一起又回到了那天晚上，清风拂过，而康纳的嘴唇如熟透的李子般饱满而湿润。他近乎虔诚地将这几封信贴近胸口，仿佛这样那个带有雨水气味的躯体就在他怀中，那个千里之外的人仍在他身边，等着与他的下一支舞。

战争进行到第三个年头，局势愈发混乱复杂，他偶尔能从传单和闲言碎语中得知英国被轰炸的消息。但他连这样的消息也无从关心。他只是在想他的信，到现在为止，他还没能成功给康纳寄上一封信呢。他要在时机到来时把之前没来得及说的一切都补上。他要写一封长长的信。他划了又写，反复删改，第一次感到人类情感的炽烈超越了一切文字、一切修辞。没有纸和笔，他就在巧克力包装纸的背面用木炭简短地写下几个词，后来他在脑子里写信，不断编织、编织。每一天他都有新的话想对康纳说，每一次死里逃生后他都在脑子里加上新的感悟体会。他在编织信件的过程中达到了无我的状态，只是一遍又一遍在脑子里把词语罗列又删除。他在昏暗的营地里写信；在列队前进匍匐过恶臭的污泥时写信；在食堂里，床上，任何有着风与林木气息的角落；在夜晚，正午与薄雾中；甚至在战壕里，一颗炮弹在他几尺之外落下，尘土飞扬，他还在写着信。

 _我爱你_ 。这是他最常编织进信的语句， _你要等我。_

除此之外还有一大堆话他反复提起。笨拙的探戈，硬币和雨水。他一遍又一遍去挖拜伦、济慈与莎士比亚的坟，从他们嘴里撬出几个美丽的词汇和长长的抒情咏叹。他甚至想好了，要在信纸背后画一棵枝繁叶茂的苹果树。

他当然要活着。他对此坚信不疑，不是生存而是 _活着_ ，因为他知道康纳会等他。所以他当然会活下去。他怎么能变回之前杀人不眨眼的曼菲尔德中士呢，在经历了所有的这一切之后？他不会的，他深信，他不会。

时机终会来到。他满怀希望，像个小学生一样一笔一划、工工整整地写下那一大串地址编码。那张小纸条在某次撤退时搞丢了，真是该死，但他早就记住了。哈，什么也拦不住他马库斯·曼菲尔德给他的康纳写信。他再三确认，将那个薄薄的信封投进信箱。他算准了日期，距离他与康纳初次相见已经过了一年的时光，按照平均效率，这封信就会在春天结束之前寄到。

之后的日子实在难捱，他只能把康纳的信拿出来反复阅读，以此缓解等待的焦急。终于有一天清晨，邮差来到营队，他几乎克制不住扑上去自己拆包裹的冲动。当然，他没有。分别越久重逢的喜悦就越浓厚不是吗？他拿着信封，走到驻扎基地后面一个小湖，湖水澄澈，天空蔚蓝，金黄的阳光透过他倚靠的大树的林冠洒下来。清风拂过，一丝丝燥热也被吹走。他听见自己的心脏欢快地鼓动，知道脸上肯定又露出了那种赛门称之为“挨了道霹雳”的傻笑。

他拆开棕色的牛皮纸，一张薄薄的稿纸躺在里面。他在丢掉信封前瞟了一眼，愣住了。怎么回事呢？寄信人是诺丝·多特蒙德。

信的内容依旧简明扼要，那是医护工作者特有的超然态度，仅是陈述，不掺杂感情。他一遍又一遍看着上面简短的几句话，突然失去了阅读文字的能力。他看了好几遍，才弄懂上面的字是个什么意思。

上面的内容是：收信人已故。

也许还有别的什么话。也许他看到了又忽略了。也许他只是单纯地忘记了。他甚至无法理解以下事实：康纳·安德森医生于1941年4月中旬，死于德军针对英国本土的轰炸。一枚V1导弹准确集中布莱德灵顿这个临海的小城，共有51人死亡，在死难者记录表中，“康纳·安德森”这个名字记在“C”一栏，排在第十一位。他们在废墟里找到了他的遗体，一根凸起的钢筋把他钉死在了灰色的大地上，尘埃洒落在他的脸上，让他变得更加苍白而飘忽。由于康纳·安德森除了已故的养父汉克·安德森外并无任何亲属，他将被安葬于临海的公墓，遗物将被捐赠入战争物资——这简直是在开玩笑！康纳，他的康纳总是孑然一身，根本没有什么有价值的遗物。他们要把他的一切都夺走，什么都不剩下。

他没有发抖。没有愤怒地吼叫或者捶打地面，让眼泪一滴滴落在自己手上。他只是看着风吹过湖面，带起涟漪。不知道什么时候，那枚硬币被他捏在了手里。他握紧手掌，感受硬币在掌心里冰凉圆滑的弧度。然后他抬起头，太阳正从薄雾里升起，温暖的光芒就将照亮大地。他看着那明亮的、灼热的、刺目的光，终于意识到自己此前是多么愚蠢。愚蠢，无知，自以为是。噢！迷途者！不过现在他已经好了，一切都会回归正常，他如死水般平静的心就是回归的最好证明。他又是那个坚毅可靠的曼菲尔德中士了。

他拿起那枚硬币，上面的磨损在阳光下清晰可辨。一小块弧形反光映在他的左脸。他嘴角抽动了一下。

“不，”他说，“我不需要你。”

他将那枚硬币投入湖水中。

“快点名了，马库斯！”赛门来找他，看见他一个人站在树下。他又大声喊了几句马库斯的名字，这时马库斯转过身，朝他走来。突然，一声蝉鸣打破了寂静，那些在泥土中忍受了无数个日夜的生物终于得以逃脱黑暗，来到地上，一窥它们从未得见的光芒。它们高声歌唱，全然不知自己正在走向死亡。

“春天结束了。”赛门说。

“你说得对。”马库斯说。

这时赛门终于认真打量起他的脸：“喔老兄，你的脸看起来糟透了。你是刚杀了什么人吗？”

“你说得对。”马库斯越过他大步向前走去，回到军队之中。他一次都没有回头。

“然后我就想，他估计是爱上了什么人。”诺丝坐在他对面，打个手势，又喝了一口杯中的威士忌，一个阳光灿烂的下午委实不是个喝酒的恰当时候，但他们才懒得管这些。战争已经结束，他们有的是时间来慢慢回复适应日常的生活。

“他之后一直很后悔，”诺丝淡淡地说，“觉得应该坚持开一张医学报告让你不用回战场。”

“他是对的。”马库斯说。他看着诺丝，严肃又可怕的多特蒙德护士长，如今终于可以放下那总是挽起的头发，穿着红裙在大街上气势昂扬地走着。她已经从那冷酷的状态里脱离出来了，这样最好，不是每个人都要被折磨终身。他静静地听着诺丝对他讲着医院的琐事，讲着战争期间英国人的坚韧。就算轰炸机在头顶盘旋，炮弹在脚边爆炸，也阻止不了英国人泡一壶茶。当然，他们谈的最多的是康纳。马库斯本来觉得自己可能一辈子都不想再听见这个名字，但现实残酷，其实只要两个月他就可以在心里一遍又一遍呼唤这个幽灵了。尽管是诺丝主动找上门来，但他知道两人之中其实是他更需要她的来访。他试图把那些已经被火焰蒸发的雨水一点点摄取回来。他在尝试挽回一个康纳·安德森没能拯救的人。

“我看到你的采访了，大英雄，”诺丝有些促狭地眯起眼，“你的语调倒是越来越像他了嘛。”

“是吗？”马库斯故作严肃地说，做了个弹硬币的动作。然后他们大笑出声。

那个采访，是在战争结束两个月后找上门来的。他那时刚刚从布莱德灵顿回来，在康纳的故乡多佛安定下来。在这里没有谁认识这个古怪的独居军官，他总是把自己关在阁楼，画着别人都看不着的画。他在院子里种了一棵苹果树，虽然已经不会再有黑发的美人越过篱笆，像他讨要一个苹果或是接过一根开花的树枝，但偶尔烤个苹果派也不错。他常常惊异于自己的平静与坦然，但这和战场上的麻木不一样——就是不一样。他在一个又一个夜晚用留声机放着《一步之遥》，那个幽灵有时候出现，有时候没有。无论如何，他还在那里，马库斯就是知道。

敲门声响起时他还在阁楼上，他跑下去应了门，一个记者，几乎还是个孩子，举着摄像机对他腼腆地笑笑，说明来意。他对着那对棕色的眼睛犹豫了一会儿，还是请他进了门，给他泡了杯茶。

“真是遗憾，”他说，“我并没有什么故事可讲。”

“曼菲尔德中士，您太谦虚了！”那记者说，“您经历过1940年的大撤退，43年的‘蛾魔拉’计划，和最终的胜利。您是受人爱戴的国家英雄，获得的勋章不计其数。”

“战争中可没有什么英雄，我们只是士兵，”他说，“而这就是一场战争而已。”

“可是在战场上，一定有着人类的光辉时刻，”记者固执地说，“有与众不同的人，有壮举和热烈的感情，这在战场上尤显珍贵……”

“也许。”他不置可否。战争年代的人全都一个样。没有很坏，也并不好。向来如此。有谁能始终保持对人类的期望和纯粹的善意呢？在所有这一切之后？答案是没有。当然，绝不可能……

啊慢着。他的确认识这样一个怪人。他的脑子又在不听指示地给他播放几段回忆了。

有人站在众人之中。

那感觉曾使他困惑了很久：当时，在马库斯第一次见到康纳的那一刻，吸引住他的究竟是后者身上的 **什么** 呢？他能感觉到它的存在，却无法指明它的真身。后来，在一个春天的夜晚，月亮映在泰晤士河面，他看着水流朝他涌来，在他脚下的桥洞中快速穿过，而他停留在原地巍然不动。然后，他突然就明白了那是什么。

说实话，那感觉一开始近似愤怒。康纳啊他的康纳，与战争格格不入。当他毫不在乎地打破教条说出自己的名字，或者救下一个几乎必死的人，或者试图保全一条腿时，这种不合时宜的固执就愈发异常。使你恨不得走上去，狠狠打他，让他走开，因为他根本不是应该出现在这里的人。你为什么在 **这里** ？滚出去，立刻马上！你本可以在别的地方，任何地方，但绝不是 **这里** ！

马库斯意识到这点后闭上眼睛，点燃一根烟，感到那股几乎被战争杀死的柔情又涌上心头。康纳啊康纳。也许，他想，也许只要他仍存于世，那康纳就还没有被击败。汉克·安德森的墓碑已被苔藓覆盖，他再也没有听到过盖文·里德的一点消息。但如果他马库斯·曼菲尔德还 **活着，** 那康纳或许就能在某一天，能够面对他搏斗了一生的战争骄傲地说出俄狄浦斯的那句台词：你杀不了我！他会挺起胸膛，大声地说，你杀不死任何看得见阳光的人！——这并不是不可能的。

但他无法对任何人说出这些。他看向窗外，苹果花正在开放。又一个春天来临，人们总是得走向前方，新的事物在死去的旧日废墟上生根发芽。不，他并不对已经发生的消亡感到悲哀，那只不过是永恒的遗忘的一小段前奏。他早已下定决心，在他可预见的余生里，那些属于过去的故事将不会再被提起。不会再有别人知道他曾经拥有过的一切。

“战争对您而言意味着什么呢？”他对面，那经验不足的记者已经开始照着笔记向他发问了。

“大概是教会了我很多，”他耸耸肩。一句绝妙的话语突然冒出来。他哑然失笑，是不是那个幽灵在刚刚俯下身，给了他一个俏皮的暗示呢？

“比如说？”

他露出一个微笑。

“忍住，别多想，”他说，“这样你才能活下去。”

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> ⅰ.布莱德灵顿,英国地名。


End file.
